


if love is a game, baby, let's play all night

by cappuchoni



Series: gamer choni [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Gaming, Light BDSM, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:06:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23882014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cappuchoni/pseuds/cappuchoni
Summary: Things had been great; they even exchanged keys the previous week. The redhead never became the gamer she had once pretended to be, but she was far from the novice she was on their first date. She now had her own Playstation Network account and played with her girlfriend often. Gaming was one of their regular past times, but it was far from Cheryl’s favorite.orthe sequel to the gamer choni fic with a heavy dose of smut
Relationships: Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz
Series: gamer choni [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721185
Comments: 5
Kudos: 151





	if love is a game, baby, let's play all night

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I wrote this...
> 
> Anyway enjoy ya pervs

“Hey, babe,” Toni called over her shoulder as she heard the door shut. “I’ll be done with this match in a few minutes.”

“Was that a girl?” she heard someone say through her headset. 

The pinkette rolled her eyes, “Yes, dickwad. And this girl is about to own your ass.”

Cheryl laughed at the exchange as she placed her purse on her girlfriend’s end table. They had been going strong for six months. Things had been great; they even exchanged keys the previous week. The redhead never became the gamer she had once pretended to be, but she was far from the novice she was on their first date. She now had her own Playstation Network account and played with her girlfriend often. Gaming was one of their regular past times, but it was far from Cheryl’s favorite.

“Take your time, my sweet.”

Toni muted her mic before addressing her girlfriend again, “You want to play something two player after this? I’m sure the boys wouldn’t mind changing games.”

“No,” Cheryl replied. “You and your friends can keep playing that.”

“You sure?”

The redhead hummed and nodded in response. She excused herself to the kitchen and helped herself to a glass of Cabernet Sauvignon. Toni made a point to keep a few bottles stocked at all times due to it being Cheryl’s favorite.

“Damn it, Sweets! Watch the friendly fire. You just killed me,” Toni yelled from the living room. 

Cheryl had _wanted_ a romantic night with her girlfriend, but she should have known Toni would be absorbed in one game or another when she arrived. To be fair, Toni _did_ offer to stop playing for her, but Cheryl, being the gracious girlfriend she was, refused.

She downed her wine before refilling her glass and grabbing a bottle of beer for Toni and making her way back into the living room. The pinkette had her eyes locked on the tv screen before her, unfazed by Cheryl’s reappearance.

“Fangs, watch my back,” Toni said as Cheryl sat down on the couch next to her. “I’m going after the flag.” Cheryl placed Toni’s beer on the table in front of them before taking a sip from her glass. “You sure you don’t want to play something else, baby?” Toni asked, quickly glancing towards the redhead before back at the television.

“You’re enjoying yourself.”

“Yeah, but I’d enjoy myself _more_ if I knew you were happy too,” Toni explained. A moment later her character fell to the ground and the kill cam began to play. “Oh for fuck’s sake! Fangs, I said watch my back!”

“I am happy, ma chérie. I’m with you,” Cheryl replied. She reached forward and placed her wine glass on the table. The redhead turned to Toni and leaned over to place a kiss upon her girlfriend’s cheek. “You just enjoy yourself.”

Toni’s character came back to life, and the pinkette nodded before once again focusing on the game. “Thanks, Cher. I promise I won’t play all night.”

“I know,” Cheryl smiled. “You never do. I’ll just… find something to keep myself… entertained… in the meantime.”

“Sure thing,” the shorter girl nodded, fixated on the screen before her. “Fangs, try to _actually_ have my back this time. I’m going back in.”

Cheryl leaned back into the couch pillows and sighed. There was nothing to do except watch Toni play and wait for her to get tired of the game, which she would eventually.

Minutes passed by, and Toni won her match, cheering into the headset. “Now _that’s_ what I’m talking about boys!” She opened the beer Cheryl had brought her and took a large swig as voices could be heard in the earpiece against her head. “Yeah, I’m down for another round,” she responded into her headset. “I just can’t play too much longer; my girl is here.”

“Take your time, babe,” Cheryl assured.

“Team Deathmatch this time?” Toni returned the bottle to the table and reached over to squeeze Cheryl’s leg affectionately. “No, I’m just burnt out on objectives.”

The next match began, and Toni returned her hand to her controller, eager for her character to spawn. Cheryl was growing bored quickly. She didn’t want to cause Toni to quit playing her game, but this wasn’t the evening she had in mind. Thoughts played through the redhead’s mind. A smirk grew upon Cheryl’s face as she bit down on her bottom lip. She reached forward for her wine, finishing the glass before sitting it back down on the table. 

Cheryl moved closer, her body pressing up against Toni’s arm. She leaned her head on the pinkette’s shoulder and breathed into her neck.

“Babe, I’m trying to play.”

“Don’t let me stop you,” the redhead responded. Cheryl licked her lips before placing a kiss to Toni’s skin, causing a shudder from the shorter girl.

“Cher…”

“Just keep playing,” Cheryl purred. Her hand traveled down to Toni’s thigh and began rubbing up and down her jean covered leg. “I expect my girl to win.”

“Then stop distracting me,” Toni said, her voice shaky.

Cheryl shook her head, “Not a chance.” The redhead slid off the couch and onto her knees. Her hands flew to the buckle of Toni’s jeans, quickly unfastening them.

“Oh shit,” Toni breathed out. “Nothing, Sweets,” she quickly said into the headset. Toni muted the mic before speaking again. “Cheryl, what are you doing?”

“Entertaining myself while you play your game,” she responded. Cheryl gripped Toni’s jeans at her hips and worked them down her legs along with her underwear, leaving the shorter girl bottomless before her. “Now,” she reached forward with her hand to caress her girlfriend’s folds, “turn your microphone back on before the boys wonder where you disappeared to.”

“Baby,” Toni whined. “You can’t expect me to—”

“Be quiet?” Cheryl finished her sentence. She leaned forward, never breaking eye contact, and placed a kiss upon Toni’s mound. “I think you can manage. Now, go back to your game, and be sure to focus. I would hate to be the cause of you losing.”

“ _Shit_. Okay.” Toni turned her mic back on as Cheryl requested and did her best to focus on the match. “W-what? Yeah, I’m here.”

Cheryl smiled wickedly at her girlfriend. She extended her tongue from her mouth and ran the tip through Toni’s folds.

“ _Fuck_ ,” the pinkette exhaled. “No, sorry. I’m still alive.”

A smirk returned to Cheryl’s lips as she heard Toni struggle to contain herself. Her girlfriend was vocal in bed so she knew how hard this would be for her. Cheryl was sure Toni would be up for the challenge though.

Cheryl’s tongue found Toni’s clit, and she lapped lazily. She could hear Toni’s breathing became labored as she continued her work. The redhead sucked her girlfriend’s clit into her mouth, her tongue continuing to flick the bundle of nerves.

Toni bit down on her lip hard as she forced back a moan. Her eyes stayed locked on the game as she struggled to maintain focus. She wanted to toss the controller aside and run her hands through Cheryl’s red locks, but she did as she was told. If her girlfriend wanted to pleasure her while she won her match, who was she to deny her that?

The redhead pushed Toni’s thighs farther apart and pulled her further down on the couch, causing a yelp to escape the shorter girl’s throat.

“I said be quiet,” Cheryl reminded as she brought her hand to Toni’s opening and worked her middle finger inside. “You don’t want Sweet Pea and Fangs to know what’s going on do you?”

Toni shook her head as she struggled to control her breathing.

Cheryl pumped her finger in and out of her girlfriend before adding a second. “You wouldn’t want your friends to know you’re talking to them while you’re naked from the waist down… with your girlfriend on her knees in front of you… and her fingers… deep… inside… of you?”

The pinkette bit down on her lower lip _hard_. Her eyes began to water as she fought the urge to close them. She wanted to moan, she wanted to cry out, but she was forced to maintain as much silence as possible. It took everything she had to not scream out as Cheryl’s tongue found her clit once more.

The familiar feeling began to build within Toni as her orgasm quickly approached. Fear flooded her, not knowing how she could possibly remain quiet while she came. The last thing Toni wanted was for her coworkers to hear what she sounds like during sex.

_Don’t scream. Don’t scream. Don’t scream._

Tears spilled from her eyes as she felt her body tense. Toni bit harder on her lip, hoping she didn’t draw blood. No longer caring about the game, she threw her head back against the couch. Her hips rocked against Cheryl’s face and hand as her toes curled.

Cheryl didn’t stop; she didn’t slow down. The redhead continued her assault, working Toni through her orgasm and towards a second.

Sensing where her girlfriend was going, Toni muted the mic and tossed the controller aside. The boys could lose for all she cared. She had more important things to focus on, namely her girlfriend’s expert muscle massaging her clit. “Cher, baby. Oh, _God_.”

The redhead’s brow furrowed in confusion at hearing Toni’s voice. She leaned back and looked up, seeing her girlfriend’s eyes on her rather than the tv and the game controller laying on the cushion beside her. “What happened to the game?”

“Fuck the game,” Toni responded hastily. “Don’t stop. Please.”

Cheryl wasted no time before resuming her task. She licked Toni’s clit before sucking it back into her mouth. The sensation was enough to push Toni, who was already sensitive from her previous orgasm, over the edge.

The pinkette’s hands flew to Cheryl’s hair and gripped tightly as her hips bucked. She cried out, finally able to express herself without holding back. Her screams echoed in the small apartment, the orgasm feeling stronger than any she could recall. Having to hold back made her release all that more powerful. Cheryl didn’t let up until she had completely ridden out her high.

“Oh shit,” Toni breathed out when she finally came down. “That was… holy shit.”

“You were so hot,” Cheryl grinned triumphantly. “Did you win?”

“Fuck. I forgot about the game.” Toni reached for the controller, her eyes returning to the television. She turned the microphone back on before speaking into her headset, “Yeah, sorry I’m here.” Cheryl bit back laughter listening to Toni talk to the boys, trying to come up with an explanation. “No, I just… Dude, it’s just a game… Pea, calm down… Something came up.”

Cheryl stood up from the floor, a smile upon her face. She tilted her head to the side as she watched Toni continue to talk into the headset.

“Look, I’ve got to go,” Toni continued. “You guys will be fine without me… I don’t know if I’ll be back later… Why do you need to know why I’m leaving?” She scoffed, growing more annoyed at the boy’s badgering. “Because my girl is here that’s why… Yes, it’s exactly what you think… Stop being so butthurt because you aren’t getting any!” She removed the headset from her head in a huff.

“Did you just tell Sweet Pea and Fangs you were getting off the game to have sex?”

Toni stood up from the couch, a smirk on her face. “So what if I did?”

In one fluid motion she grabbed Cheryl in her arms, causing a squeak of surprise from the redhead. She carried her bridal style to the bedroom and tossed her onto the bed. The pinkette quickly pulled off her t-shirt and removed her bra, leaving her naked before her girlfriend who was still fully dressed.

“You are wearing _far_ too many clothes,” she said.

Cheryl rid herself of her clothing, tossing the pieces onto the floor of her girlfriend’s bedroom floor. “Better?”

“Much,” Toni smiled as she crawled onto the bed. She moved until she was hovering over Cheryl. Her lips brushed against her girlfriend’s neck as she whispered, “You were such a bad girl in there, Cher. Embarrassing me in front of my friends like that.”

“Mmm,” the redhead purred. “You liked it.”

“Maybe, but that was still such a _bad_ thing to do.”

Cheryl rolled her eyes, “And what are you going to do about it?”

“Hmm,” Toni nipped at her earlobe. “Punish you.”

The redhead’s eyes opened wide as she gasped, “H-how?”

“I was thinking a spanking,” she suggested in Cheryl’s ear, eliciting a shudder from the girl below her. Toni backed away and licked her bottom lip, searching Cheryl’s eyes.

“Okay,” the taller girl answered nervously.

“Have you ever been spanked before?”

Cheryl shook her head from side to side, “N-no.”

Toni ran her hands up and down the redhead’s sides, “You want to try it? We don’t have to if you aren’t comfortable.”

“W-we can try,” Cheryl said, feeling anxious but excited.

She trusted Toni, completely and totally. Cheryl was never one to be nervous in bed. Sex was one of the few places she felt in complete control of herself, but this was something entirely new and uncharted. She felt as awkward as she did at the start of their relationship, all those months ago when she was struggling to fabricate a video game addiction to impress her.

“You sure?”

Cheryl nodded, “Yes.” 

Toni’s smile grew wider and a devious gleem shimmered in her eyes. “Turn over.”

She backed off Cheryl and off the bed, waiting for her girlfriend to get into position. Her eyes feasted hungrily as she watched Cheryl turn onto her stomach before getting on her hands and knees.

“Fuck you’re hot,” Toni breathed out.

“This okay?” Cheryl asked, uncertainty in her voice.

Toni knelt on the bed behind her girlfriend and placed her hand on the pale flesh of Cheryl’s ass, squeezing as she did. “This is perfect. If you don’t like anything tell me and we’ll stop. Okay?”

“Okay,” the redhead nodded, her eyes focused on the headboard before her.

“I’m going to start light,” Toni said as she rubbed the flesh beneath her hand. She pulled her hand away and brought it back down, causing a smack.

Cheryl inhaled sharply. It wasn’t at all like what she had expected. She expected it to hurt, but this… this felt _good_.

Toni lifted her hand again, bringing it down a little harder. The sensation went straight to Cheryl’s clit, causing a throaty moan from the redhead.

“You okay, babe?” Toni asked, wanting to check in on her.

Cheryl nodded. “Y-yeah. You can… um… go harder. If you want.”

“You sure?”

The redhead nodded again, “Yes.”

“Mmm,” the pinkette grinned. “You like it. Don’t you?”

“Y-yes.” Cheryl panted heavily, wanting another slap. “Please more.”

“Begging?” Toni asked, her eyebrow raised. “You’re such a good girl.”

Cheryl groaned, “Toni, _please_.”

The pinkette brought her hand down again, the slaps echoing in the small room. Toni alternated between cheeks until Cheryl was a writhing mess and her backside was a vibrant shade of red.

“How you doing, baby?”

“I… I n-need you,” Cheryl begged.

Toni reached between the redhead’s thighs and moaned at the touch, “You’re dripping.”

“C-can’t help it.”

“Turn back over, baby girl,” Toni cooed. “Let me take care of you.”

Nodding, Cheryl collapsed onto her stomach before turning over, still struggling to control her breathing. She looked up at Toni, her eyes desperate for release.

“You did so good, Cher,” the pinkette said as she got onto the bed, scooting up until she was eye level with her girlfriend. “The way your body responded as I spanked you,” Toni moaned, “was _so_ sexy.”

“Toni, please,” Cheryl whined, clenching her thighs together for some sort of friction.

“None of that,” Toni scolded. She pried Cheryl’s legs apart and laid between them, preventing the redhead any sort of relief. “You’ll cum when I let you.”

Cheryl squirmed beneath her girlfriend. “ _TT_ ,” she cried. “Please. I _need_ you.”

Toni leaned down and placed kisses upon Cheryl’s neck, “You have me, baby.” Her lips started just below the redhead’s ear and traveled downwards over her collarbone until she reached Cheryl’s breasts. Toni took her nipple into her mouth, sucking gently. Her tongue flicked at the bud as her hand came up to massage Cheryl’s other breast, causing the other girl to writhe beneath her.

“ _Please_ ,” Cheryl cried, growing increasingly desperate.

“Patience,” Toni said as she switched between breasts, bringing her lips to the other nipple and giving it the same treatment.

Cheryl let out a deep moan as her back arched upwards into Toni’s mouth. “C-can’t… need,” she struggled to speak.

Toni leaned back, a smirk across her lips. “Don’t talk, baby. Just enjoy.”

The redhead nodded into the pillow, her head falling to the side. Her hips moved of their own occurred as the grip of her thighs tightened around Toni’s legs.

“Someone’s needy,” Toni observed. “Aren’t they?”

Cheryl answered with another nod, not able to find her voice. She was too far gone with need.

Toni continued her path, placing kisses below Cheryl’s breasts and on her stomach. Her lips traveled down her hips, gently nipping at the skin as she went. As she reached the apex of her thighs, a sinister grin graced her lips.

“You made quiet a mess, babe.” Toni ran her tongue along Cheryl’s inner thigh, tasting the wetness that had dripped down when Cheryl was on her knees.

The redhead shuddered at the sensation. “ _Please_ ,” she begged again.

“Not until I finish cleaning you up.” Toni placed a kiss to Cheryl’s skin before licking once more. She continued her actions, careful to avoid the place Cheryl craved her most, before switching to the other thigh and giving it the same treatment.

After what seemed like an eternity, Cheryl felt Toni’s breath on her core. A shiver ran through her and she opened her legs wider, bracing for what she _hoped_ was next.

Toni looked up at Cheryl, a sudden softness in her expression. “I love you, baby.”

Cheryl, still panting, struggled to look down, “Love… you… too.”

A smile appeared on Toni’s face as she leaned forward and placed a kiss on Cheryl’s mound, causing a strangled moan from deep in the redhead’s throat as she fell back against the pillows. Toni continued placing kisses, still taking her time. After what felt like an _eternity_ to Cheryl, Toni stuck her tongue from between her lips and ran the tip through Cheryl’s folds.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Cheryl cried out. 

Toni couldn’t help but laugh. Cheryl only swore during two activities: gaming and sex.

The pinkette sped up her actions, flicking her tongue against her girlfriend’s swollen clit. Each movement elicited a response from Cheryl. She swirled her muscle around the bundle of nerves before sucking it into her mouth.

Cheryl’s hands flew to Toni’s hair, pulling at pink dyed locks in an attempt to get her even closer. Toni inserted two fingers into Cheryl’s opening, instantly curling them into her girlfriend’s spot.

“ _God,_ ” Cheryl screamed.

Moments later Cheryl’s body stiffened. Her mouth opened in a silent scream. She gripped Toni’s hair tighter as her back arched and her eyes rolled back into her head.

Toni didn’t stop. Cheryl didn’t stop earlier, and she had no intention of giving her a reprive until she got at _least_ two orgasms out of her girlfriend. She continued pumping her fingers in and out at a rapid speed while her tongue licked hungrily at Cheryl’s clit.

“Toni,” Cheryl screamed as she found her voice. “ _Fuck_!”

The pinkette brought her to a second orgasm and then another, only slowing when she was sure Cheryl had been successfully worked through her third one. Her fingers slowly stilled and her tongue lapped languidly, helping her girlfriend ride out the rest of her high. As Cheryl’s breathing calmed, Toni backed away, a victorious smile upon her glistening lips.

“Well that was fun,” Toni said, a ghost of a laugh on her lips. All Cheryl could do was nod in response. “You want to cuddle for a while, get cleaned up, and go back to the living room? I thought we could order Chinese and play a game or watch some Netflix tonight.”

Cheryl reached out to Toni, signally she wanted to be held. Toni quickly obliged, curling into the redhead’s waiting arms and wrapping her up in her own. As they laid in their post orgasmic bliss, Toni placed a series of gentle kisses upon Cheryl’s brow.

“Love you, babe,” she said.

The redhead hummed, “And I love you, mon amour.”

“Find your voice again?” Toni chuckled.

“Mmm,” Cheryl nodded, snuggling closer. “You wore me out.”

“That was the plan.”

“Did you mention Chinese food?” Cheryl asked.

Toni leaned up on her forearm and looked down at her girlfriend. She brushed some hair from Cheryl’s face as she smiled, “You work up an appetite?”

“Perhaps,” the redhead responded with an eye roll.

“You clean up, and I’ll go pull out the take out menus.” Toni placed a chaste kiss to Cheryl’s lips before getting up. She stretched and began picking up their discarded clothes, pulling on her t-shirt before tossing her girlfriend’s clothes onto the bed.

“I want the place with the good egg foo young,” Cheryl insisted.

Toni grabbed two pair of sweat pants from her drawer, tossing one to her girlfriend. “Sure thing babe,” she replied as she put on the other. “And I’ll pour you another glass of wine.”

“You’re too good to me, TT.” Cheryl got out of bed, collecting her shirt and the lounge pants Toni pulled out for her. “I’ll just be a few minutes.”

Toni walked out of the bedroom into the living room, making herself busy while Cheryl was in the bathroom. She realized she left her Playstation on, dialogue stating “You have been kicked from your party.” displayed on the screen. Paying no attention to it, she continued to the kitchen to collect the menu from the place Cheryl wanted and began deciding what she wanted for dinner.

She felt a pair of arms wrap around her. “Want to play Mario Kart until the food arrives and then curl up and watch a movie?” asked Cheryl, her chin resting on Toni’s shoulder.

“Sounds perfect, babe,” Toni said as she turned around. She placed a kiss on Cheryl’s lips. “But anything is perfect as long as I’m with you.”

“Hello, this is Toni from Southside Spawn. I’m calling to let you know your preordered copy of Streets of Rage 4 for the Playstation 4 will be in this Tuesday,” Toni said into the phone.

She had already been at work for three hours and was making herself busy going through the preorder call list. She was two pages in when Fangs arrived for his shift.

“No, we are not doing a midnight release, but the game will be here with your name on it when we open the doors at nine,” she continued, nodding hello to her friend and coworker.

Fangs averted his eyes, making a beeline for the stock room. Toni’s brow furrowed at his weirdness but quickly shook it from her mind; she had too much else to worry about. He didn’t come back out for several minutes, and when he did, he did everything he could to avoid her. Toni tried talking to the boy, but customers continued coming into the store, making it difficult to have a conversation.

“Hey, what gives?” she asked when they were finally alone nearly an hour later.

The boy shrugged, “Don’t know what you’re talking about, T.”

Toni raised her eyebrow and tilted her head, “You mean how you haven’t said a word to me since you got here and your eyes are looking everywhere _but_ at me right now?”

“I don’t want to talk about it,” he said, his eyes focused on his tennis shoes.

“Did I do something to piss you off? Things were fine last night.”

“Please drop it,” Fangs pleaded. “Trust me, you don’t want to talk about this.”

“Fucking hell, Fangs, just tell me,” Toni insisted.

He ran his hand through his hair and sighed, “Okay, fine.” Fangs looked around the store, making sure no one had come in. “Last night when you bailed, Sweet Pea took it as a chance to go cook his dinner. He figured he’d kick you from the group when he got back.”

“So?” she shrugged.

“So… I still had my headset on, and you… you forgot to mute your mic,” he grimaced.

Toni squinted at him, trying to make sense of what he was saying. “I do that all the time. I don’t get what the problem is.”

“Toni, you forgot to mute your mic… last night… while—”

“Oh _God_ ,” her eyes grew wide. “What did you hear?”

“A lot of shit I _really_ want to forget,” Fangs said, clenching his eyes closed as if he could block out the memory.

“I am _so_ sorry,” Toni said. “Oh my God.”

“As soon as I realized what was going on I called Sweets and made him get back on the game to kick you out of the group,” the boy explained.

Toni ran her hand over her face, “Fuck. Okay, you are _sworn_ to silence. Make sure Sweet Pea doesn’t say shit either because if Cheryl—”

“Greetings, chums,” a voice lyrically called out. “And by chums I mean my beautiful girlfriend and the most tolerable of her band of friends.”

The pinkette did the best to put on a facial expression that wouldn’t raise suspicion and turned around to greet her girlfriend, “Hey, babe. I thought you had today off?”

“I do,” Cheryl smiled, “but I wanted to surprise my best girl with lunch. Can I steal you away for an hour?”

Fangs went back to looking at the floor, causing Cheryl to look at him with confusion. “What’s wrong with him?”

“Oh, Fangs? He’s fine,” Toni elbowed him in the gut. “ _Aren’t_ you, Fangs?”

“Perfect,” he said. “Uh, hi, Cheryl.”

“Hey, Red!” another voice greeted.

“Oh shit,” Toni said under her breath.

Sweet Pea walked over to the group, throwing his arm around Toni. “Good job last night, Tiny.”

“What is he talking about?” Cheryl asked.

“Apparently,” Toni took a deep breath, “I… uh… forgot to leave the party last night when we um… when I—”

“Didn’t know you were such a screamer,” Sweet Pea laughed.

Cheryl’s eyebrows raised and her jaw dropped, “Excuse me?”

“They heard… some _things_ , babe,” Toni answered. “I am so sorry.”

The redhead cleared her throat and straightened her posture, “Ah. Well, that’s probably for the best. Sweet Pea should know what a woman _should_ sound like when she actually enjoys it.”

Sweet Pea looked as though he had just been slapped, and Fangs burst out laughing.

“Come along, TT,” Cheryl urged, taking Toni’s hand in her own and ushering her out of the store.

Toni looked back at the boys, seeing Fangs was still laughing at the gobsmacked boy. She turned her attention back to Cheryl, “You really aren’t mad, babe?”

“Oh, Toni, I don’t want to waste my energy on anger, _but_ ,” she paused, biting down on her bottom lip, “perhaps tonight _you_ are the one who deserves to be punished.”

Toni smirked, “If that’s what you think is best, baby. Who am I to argue?”


End file.
